Second chance
by YanKinka
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka...a rent boy...a rat...a family's dog...some track in the end of the world...he had lost so long...long time...too long to can see the other way out there...but if he found...could he found a second chance?...ShikaKiba...NejiKiba...ShinoKiba...AkaKiba...(Akamaru man version)...SaiKiba...SasoDei...KabuOro...SasuNaru...and may be some other pairing


... Chapter 1 ...

Cigarette smoke, alcohol, sex, and money is what built his life.  
... ...

The wooden door opens at 3am clock, and he slipped into the house, threw himself on the couch, breathing fatigue.

The light went on, suddenly.

"Welcome home, Kiba", a familiar voice went through the air, and Kiba did not even need to open his eyes and look to know who it is.

There are many people who live in this house, 5, exactly, but only one person will wait till this time to wait for him.

"Akamaru, I thought I told you give up that habit?" Kiba exhale, running a hand through tangled hair, "you have a meetings and work in the morning, you do not need to wait for me"

"Oh, I'm not waiting for you"

Kiba looked at the ceiling for a moment, feeling the weight of the other man on his body.

"Oh," he smile, "sex"

Akamaru kissed him, senseless, simply smash their lips together before let their tongue fight and dance a dance frenzy.

And when Akamaru lips left his lips and slid down in the short trip over his body, Kiba can not help but think that this will again be a long night.

"Kiba?", Voiced Akamaru, and Kiba pulled his eyes from the ceiling of Akamaru's face, which is slowly forming a smirk, "I paid to you to make me satisfies"

"Ow," Kiba exhale in irritable, before sitting up, lying down on Akamaru push him towards the couch and then, on 4 legs, Kiba sitting on his hips and buttocks down intentionally hit critical component onto his pants, whine softly.

Akamaru just smiled, he love watching Kiba like this, tinged with lust and desire. Eyes half closed, a few stray hairs, hand slid slowly from side neck, while pushed ass rubbed his hips. Each button pop open, and this shirt slid down over soft skin, before sliding to the floor, leaving a perfect look on that beautiful body. The hand slid down, disappearing behind the belt when he began to press down stronger, as he gasped and moaned in comfort. Finally, he leaned forward, one hand for support while licking along Akamaru's chest to the neck and left arm slowly jeans pushed down to the bottom was exposed as Akamaru's eyes.

He's always like this, professional, fatale, and have enough skills to beat anyone on the bed, put them on the cloud, and made them can only think of cum as much as possible

Anyway, that's his job.

Yes, Kiba Inuzuka, as a rent boy, professional rent boy.

Lights off.

Kiba looked up from between Akamaru's legs to meet someone at the door, crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Shino?" Kiba asked, frowning, and Akamaru pushed up, tilting his head to look at the newcomers.

"Threesome huh?" He laughed, small and Shino only replied by approaching, take off his jacket and approached from behind Kiba, seem like he had a wake-up-call because of their noise. Then Akamaru leaned down, comfortable reclining on pillows and Kiba continued to work of him.

Pull the locking it down, damn, Akamaru could feel his erection thing pops up and shiver when exposed to cold air, Kiba catch it with one hand, began to lick a bit at the top while he lift up his ass, felt Shino's hands sliding over each centimeter of skin before he stopped on Kiba's ass, rubbing diversions.

Kiba moaned, sending each to the gentle vibration of Akamaru when he unveiled his mouth and tried his best to push it in, Shino start sending kisses, licks, bites on his back, where he damn sensitive and sliding his hand to his chest, playing with his nipple while push his hip end up, so things erection in his pants rubbing against Kiba's back door sensitivity.

Fuck, he hated being teased like this.

But while Akamaru looked like he charms him with his technical virtuosity, Shino likes to be stimulated by the sound of begging. He will be as hard as possible when Kiba used the most lustful face, extending 2 feet and begged him to fuck him like a whore living in semen.

Kiba know how to enchant his best customer.

"S ... Shino," he moaned, sliding Akamaru's semen out of her mouth, to a flow of saliva flowed down his chin. He tilted his head, licking along the length of it, ensuring that he can do both satisfied while extending the legs, hands cup on his butt, tried to reveal the back door where Shino knew pretty sure that it so tight and warm, "s-stop teasing me ... and ... ugh ...p-push it in ... aghh ... damn!"

Shino let out a low laugh, while Akamaru smirked, no questions about why they have always loved making love with him than anyone else, and they confirm that the two men left in this house is loved it too.

The sound when Shino undoes his zip can be heard in silence, and Kiba knew he was successful. So he simply braced himself, Shino will not waste time preparing his hole, he likes it to the most violent way, so Kiba can scream for both pain and pleasure. Kiba swallowed slowly, things continue sucking stiff in front of him and covered it with saliva, Akamaru slip to hand and grabbed his hair, pushing him deeper, almost making him choke, and meanwhile, things blazing rigid rear end into his body.

Kiba scream out, almost as loud as possible if he could, the situation is the size of Akamaru thing has filled his mouth, preventing him emit any sound. Akamaru's hand tightened on his hair, pushing it out into his mouth as fast as possible while on the back, Shino start over, each powerful shot, one by sending shivers up the spine straight Kiba. Both of his small mouth are being fucked aggressive, and fast, Kiba could only whine and scream and whine, to wear them control over his body like a puppet.

But even so, Kiba always know how to do better than any other rent boy.

He always have the autonomy to think, how to serve the customer the most comfortable way, a little trying, one tip, using the tongue, bet on it just a little, enough to squeeze out dried semen out of any piece of meat. The way he push the hips, one by tightening the rear, rotate the hips, making both themselves and other people have almost fainted because of orgasm. Again, no wonder why Kiba is the most popular rent boy in underground city.

A thrust deep into his mouth, crashing straight down the throat, hands clasped over his head as Akamaru let out a low growl and shot all in his mouth. Kiba big open mouth, lips sucking on his semen, trying hard to swallow hot sperm all lines entering his throat, swallowing and licking all a most greedy and lustful. Behind him, Shino start acceleration, pushing semen deep inside him more, his hands clutching his hip, and when he slipped Akamaru's semen out of his mouth, he used a bit of force, rotating his hips back , so he is entitled to the Akamaru and face him.

He gasped, shaking, moaning, clutching the seat when it spins in him, and he shot the first time in the night. Semen-covered body of his lustful, and Akamaru hand slipped through his hands under 2, hug, pulling him closer to his body when he started biting, sucking, leaving the sweet kiss mark on his neck . He opened the eyes, legs extended further while reaching, grabbed his shirt and pulled Shino down, dismissed the legendary black glasses off his face Aburame this time, and pulled him into a wet kiss.

Akamaru tongue slipped on his neck, soft, made hot breath on his ear, making him shiver, while his moans swallowed between hysterical kiss, his tongue rubbing, rolling tongue Shino in desire, he knew he could definitely taste of Akamaru on his tongue.

Shino responded, color gray eyes twinkling in the night, his lips pressed to Kiba's lips, kissing passionately, and pull back a few minutes later. He blinked in the night, faced with his eyes half closed, his long lashes will run more quietly with each thrust of his, and thin lips pursed. He kissed his lips, spreading kisses down his body, licking semen on his chest and abdomen, while the only poke each time a stronger, more. Akamaru hand slipped catch semen was trembling in the air as Kiba and began shock, sharply, as Kiba shouted and unconsciously clenching his back door. Shino low roar, bastard Akamaru!

He deep end again, strong as possible, so that his semen submerged in warm his body and fired, Kiba arched, screamed, feeling the hot liquid filled him, overflow, flowing long down between his legs. Finally, Shino collapsed on his body, assume the right to embrace him, relaxed and panting, Akamaru just smiled, continuing his game on his neck and shoulders, waiting for his turn .

After a few minutes, Shino push himself up and slipped his hand through Kiba's waist, pulled him sit up while Shino cock was still submerged in the warm of his body, Akamaru laughed, pushing himself to sit up on his knees on the couch and hugged from behind Kiba. Kiba gasped, leaning his head back and rested on Akamaru's shoulder, so he and Shino can attack both sides of his neck, where he did not need to look to know certainly will cover with hickey tomorrow.

First of Akamaru hot hard rub slit his ass, tingling, and he took it as a request in silence, sliding his hand and pressed on Shino as he lay down on the couch, lifting his ass enough to keep Shino , hardening up inside him and Akamaru can begin.

Akamaru just laughed low, keep Kiba's hips and pushed slowly into Kiba with Shino.

Kiba bitting his lips, hissing and moaning softly, hands clutching Shino untill they're white when Akamaru completely push inside. Shit, Akamaru and Shino are both large, and both are submerged in him. This is not the first time he do this thing, not, but that does not mean it does not hurt like hell every time they do it. Honestly, he felt like he's ripping to two part.

"Hurt?" Akamaru whispered from behind his ear, stroking his ear with his soft tongue. Kiba shuddered, shook his head, trying to speak with the voice does not tremble, "j-just...slow..."  
Shino exhale fuss, while Akamaru laughed, and began to move. Seems that Shino decided to wait, and leave the first shot to him, so he started to slowly push out, rubbing the wall in the soft stuff of Kiba and Shino's blazing erection.

Kiba arched his back, feeling pain and pleasure at the same time as the wave strikes the data, biting her lip and Shino hand to guide Kiba face him, pulling him into another kiss, powerful and hysteria. Then, Shino has started to move, but not like Akamaru slowly, as usual, he like it the way most powerful and rough.

Akamaru shudder glowing when Shino's cock rubbed him inside Kiba, he trembled, and two larger men quickly caught the rhythm of each other, rotating the body's soft Kiba, screw crooked in their midst.

Akamaru slide out, immediately followed by Shino, and they keep repeating that, Kiba did not even have time to breathe, all he could do now was gasping, moaning and groaned every time a large cock hit, trembling and fired again inside him and Kiba continued to scream, so let the two of them led his body to wherever they want.

After all, even the most well-rent boy underground city, still have completely lost in lust.

They started pushing faster, stronger, and deeper, hitting anywhere inside him, continuous end to that damn sensitive and Kiba completely forget all the techniques, craftiness in bed, now he is no longer able to actively anymore, actually became a sex doll beautiful in their hands, do everything they want and so they held back gripe, whine and beg them faster, more things to use warm semen that put him eat like a whore.

Actually, he does not feel much different to a whore.

Shino end up again, strong as possible, and Akamaru repeat that action, faster and faster, heavy breathing, moaning fills the room, and Kiba cum the third time in the night, tighten the after his unconscious, and do them at the same time with him, along with a low growl.

Semen comes out through the gap between them, and rolled down Kiba's legs after filling all the space inside him. Shino collapsed on Kiba once again, shortness of breath, burying his head in the hollow shoulder and estate there. Shino only small tsk semen when he slipped out and hugged him, kissed the tears out of the corner of his shirt. Akamaru caught his hips and pulled him up in position on all fours crawling. Shino knew that Akamaru want to continue, and he also knew that if he continues to do that, both tomorrow and early next week, Kiba will only could lie in bed moaning in pain. So he sat up sliding off his position as Akamaru started to promote Kiba from behind, but was stopped when a hand wrapped around his hard-rock thing and crystal slip to gradually hardens his gas, sent a thrill his straight to the brain.

"J-jus...agh...un...just...o-only...fair...", he said between moans, before put Shino's in his mouth and pushed deep inside the oral cavity warming. His tongue slid up and stroked the length of still greater things every second of him, Shino smirked and gasp. Behind Kiba Akamaru charcoal lighter, hand squeezed off his beautiful ass and pulled him back, stabbing frenzy in order to cut back and shut his warm semen onto his greedy and lust body, as ready clean draw semen out there.

Damn that, dont care about how many time he do that thing, his back would still tight like a virgin.

Finally, after a long time with the moans were repression, one end as if to break the pelvis, or throat pierced Kiba, both glow that came along with him, filled body him with semen, and Kiba loose, sliding down on the bed and Shino's body, more precisely fainted right then.  
... ...


End file.
